


Oculus

by yamswrites



Series: Oneshots, miniseries and drabbles collection [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Eren Yeager-centric, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, supernatural horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/yamswrites
Summary: “There’s something wrong with this house,” Eren whispered to Mikasa.Mikasa looked to the window, followed Eren’s gaze.“There’s nothing there. Go to sleep, Eren.”





	

“There’s something wrong with this house,” Eren whispered to Mikasa.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

Eren glanced to the window.

There stood a humanoid shape, long fingers sliding across the glass. There was an audible noise as it’s fingertips scrapped the surface.

Mikasa looked to the window, followed Eren’s gaze.

“There’s nothing there. Go to sleep, Eren.”

 

* * *

 

There was a hand slowly but surely straying out of Armin’s closet.

“Armin,” Eren called.

An arm slid out, then the curve of a shoulder.

Eren closed his eyes and hid under the covers.

There was a moment of stillness.

Something touched his arm, before pulling the covers.

Eren opened his eyes, prepared to scream and waited for the sight of some horrific being to confront him. 

Instead, he saw Armin’s concerned face.

“What’s wrong?”

 

* * *

 

Eren’s first boyfriend always seemed to have this one horrific creature following him. It had yellow eyes, long fingers, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

One day, his boyfriend confessed that he sometimes felt like there was something wrong. As if he was being followed.

Eren wanted to say something, parted his lips to say, “it’s right behind you.”

The creature pressed a finger to it’s lips.

Eren said nothing.

 

* * *

 

There was a guy in Eren’s college algebra class, he sat right in front of him. The man had tired gray eyes, pale, and dark hair.

There was another creature, right beside the professor. Eren learned long ago that no one else could really see Them, that they were just a part of life. He’d seen a few of Them in action, as a little boy he watched while one ate his mother on the kitchen floor while he hid in the pantry.

Everyone said it was a bear or a dog, perhaps Eren’s young mind had classified it as something different. The experience was so traumatic and he was so young. Of course his imagination had run wild, they said.

It would be six days, maybe more. Then, the college would have to find a new professor. Would this professor be eaten like his mother? Or would he die of an explicable heart attack like Eren’s first boyfriend did?

The man who sat in front of him stopped Eren once class ended.

“Do you see Them too?” He inquired, voice hushed.

He glanced beside the professor.

Eren nodded.

“I’m Levi.”

“Eren.”

Levi eyed him- those tired, dark eyes of his searching Eren’s face. Perhaps, he was worried Eren was just kidding or mocking him.

There was a shift in Levi’s expression, the usual neutral face he had was replaced with _horror._

“What is it?” Eren asked.

Levi turned around and walked away without a word.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until a year later, that Levi told him.

It was after their first kiss.

Levi’s eyes were so terribly sad.

“Eren.”

“What is it?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” 

“There’s one of Them behind you.”


End file.
